Intimacy
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie get back to doing something they've missed! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Intimacy

Jackie was sitting in bed reading a book drinking an iced coffee she had gotten.

She loved doing that, a comfy pillow, coffee and a good book, you couldn't get much better than that.

Nick watched her as she gently sucked the straw of her coffee and man did it turn him on.

"What?" She asked him suddenly as she caught him staring at her.

"Nothing." He replied.

She took another drink and then set the coffee back on her nightstand.

"Why do you keep staring at me, is there something on me or something?" She asked him.

"No, sorry. Is that a good book?" He asked, sounding ridiculous.

"Yeah." She replied sort of hoping he'd shut up so she could get back to it.

"Good coffee?"

"Yes."

"Want to do something else?"

"Not really, I'm sort of enjoying this, but if you're hungry there is leftover lasagna from last night and left over pizza from tonight." She told him, figuring he meant he was hungry.

"No thanks." He replied he was hungry but not for food.

She took another long slow drag on her straw and he couldn't take it anymore.

He leaned over and started kissing her neck.

She let out a surprised gasp. _So that's what he wanted_ she thought to herself.

It didn't take her long to completely forget about her book and coffee and start kissing him back, they hadn't been intimate since fairly early in her pregnancy and she'd missed that part of their relationship too and because she'd had to have a c-section the recovery had been much longer.

Before long both of their clothes were in a heap on the floor. He started devouring her lips and then moved down to her neck again.

Things were just getting hot and heavy when she pulled back.

"Wait." She breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have protection?" She asked.

"Yeah, my gun is in the locked drawer of my nightstand." He replied.

"Not that kind of protection." She said as she looked at him like he was a complete lunatic.

"Oh, right, _that_ kind of protection." He said.

He reached into another drawer of his nightstand and pulled out what he was after.

"You're back on the pill right?" He asked her.

"Yes."

He grinned happily at her, put on the protection and then got back to what they had been doing.

He moved his hands down her thighs.

"Ouch." She shrieked.

"What?" He asked alarmed as he immediately pulled his hands back.

"I wacked my leg on a desk at work and I have a huge bruise that you just touched." She said as she shifted so the light from her reading lamp would show him the bruise.

"Jesus." He said as he looked at the huge purple mark on her.

Instead of placing his hands on her thigh he put one of them on each side of her face and started kissing her again.

A while later they were wrapped in each other's arms.

"That's was fun." He told her with a Texas sized smile.

"Hmmm." She murmured back with a huge smile of her own.

They just continued to lay together with big smiles on their faces as if they were teenagers.

Soon though cooing noises came into the room through the baby monitor.

They smiled at one another.

"At least he waited until we were done, that was nice of him." Nick quipped.

Jackie laughed in agreement.

Jackie kicked the covers off of her legs so she could get up to go tend to the baby.

"I'll go." Nick offered as he got out of bed.

"Thanks honey." Jackie told him gratefully with a smile.

Nick walked into the Boone's nursery and peeked into his crib. The baby was sound asleep.

 _Wrong baby_. Nick mumbled as he walked right next door into Ryan's nursery.

This time when he peeked into the crib he was greeted with a small happy squeal.

"Hi little buddy." He told the baby with a chuckle as he picked him up.

Nick carried the baby down stairs and quickly warmed up a bottle.

When it was ready he went and sat down on the couch so he could feed him. The baby didn't want it however, he stuck his tongue out against the nipple of the bottle in protest.

Nick shrugged and put the bottle down and just gently rocked the baby back and forth.

The baby sat and cooed in Nick's arms as if telling him a fascinating story.

Nick smiled down at the sweet and innocent infant.

Jackie was lying in bed, still smiling.

She no longer heard any noise coming through the baby monitor so she got up to investigate. She tiptoed into Ryan's nursery but it was empty so she made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She went and gingerly sat down next to Nick and the baby.

"Hi." Nick whispered.

She just smiled in response. She glanced at the baby in his arms. His little eyes were starting to close.

She laid her head against Nick's shoulder and smiled contently to herself.

As much _fun_ as she had had with Nick earlier she enjoyed this moment even more!

The End!


End file.
